


The game: Now With Added Reality

by Emi_coyote



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_coyote/pseuds/Emi_coyote
Summary: Alan has been stressing over mixing the new album and Fletch knows just what he needs to help him feel better.BDSM, some name calling, Dub-con just to be safe





	The game: Now With Added Reality

“I don’t have time for this bullshit. How are you still messing up?” Alan growled and smashed his fist down by the Synclavier again and raked a hand through his hair, trying to get the machine to run the sample once more with no luck. Dave and Martin had spent hours recording random sounds for him to synthesize for their music and the machine was turning them into….dying animal sounds. He sighed and turned the machine off after another round of frustration, standing up and kicking the table it was on. “Stupid thing, We don’t have time for this…” He buried his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths, not noticing Andy coming in to check on him.

Alan was still growling and grumbling, sitting by the Emulator and tapping on random keys until he snarled and brought his fist down on it with a loud discordant slam. He pulled on his hair a little and let out loud growls before jumping from Fletch’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Is this where you’ve been hiding? No one has seen you for hours….” Alan shrugged him off and stayed quiet, not wanting to deal with Fletch or his shenanigans. “Al talk to me, how long have you been in here?” Still no answer. Andy sighed and rubbed his shaking back before pulling him up by his arm. “Come on, up you come. Fletchy knows how to help,” Alan followed him pathetically out of the studio, not bothering to look up and see where they were going.

**********

Andy opened the door to his hotel room and led Alan inside, sitting him on the bed and kneeling in front of him. He’d stopped shaking finally but was still quiet and looking like he was about to rip someone's throat out. He finally looked up at Andy and bit his lip a little, leaning forward and hugging him.

“It’s not working, Fletch. Nothing is working, I’ve been trying since yesterday afternoon and it just isn’t working! This album isn’t gonna get done and it’s gonna be all my fault! Everything's going to shit and nobody cares. You’re all too concerned about when you can finally fuck off from work--” Andy covered his mouth and gave him a stern look.

“Shut up, Wilder. I know you’re under pressure. We all are,” He stood up and shoved Alans leather jacket off, throwing it over his shoulder to his protests.

“That’s vintage, what the fuck!”

“Shut up. Do you want me to help you feel better or not?” He stopped whining and just stared at him. “That’s better. Now do you trust me?” Putting his glasses on and watching Alan nod silently before pulling him into a hug. “Good, get undressed and lean against the wall. We’re gonna play a game,” He winked and Alan took a step back, pausing and marveling at how Fletch’s glasses could make him go from adorable little bugger to strict bastard in a heartbeat. His brain went blank while watching him grab things and talk, not even hearing him and instead zoning out from thinking over what still had to be done. He snapped out of it again when Fletch snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Alan, did you hear me?” He shook his head slowly and Andy narrowed his eyes a little, shoving him towards the wall before coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I asked if you are ok with me hurting you. If I call you names, treat you like a dog….”

“Oh…...how’s that going to help me exactly?” He stared back at Andy while the rest of his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off to join his coat on the floor.

“Believe me, a little suffering can do wonders for a tortured soul like yours,” He purred and moved his hand up his chest and arms until he reached his hands and squeezed. “Don't worry, your hands are safe. Wouldn’t want to harm those pretty fingers of yours,” Winking before standing back and grabbing something off the bed. “Don’t worry, let Daddy Fletch make it all better,”.

He stood back and rubbed Alans back, adjusting his grip on the flogger before taking another step back to hit him, making him lean forward a little in shock.

“What the hell was that?! Are you out of your mi--aah!” He whimpered when Andy hit his back a few more times, being gentle but still hitting him hard enough to give him a shock. Alan whined again from the hits and squirmed a little, shifting his weight from foot to foot a little when his boots started to feel a little uncomfortable. Andy hit him again a little harder and he let out a small whimper, taking the chance to pull his boots off quickly and throw them to the side.

“Are you alright now?” Alan turned his head and nodded a little, closing his eyes and whimpering a little more as he was hit more. He kept his hits tender until suddenly whacking it hard against his back and making Alan cry out. “Good boy,” He smirked and hit him hard again while reaching for a heavier flogger to hit him again. He came up and rubbed his back while the shorter man whimpered, leaning close by his ear again and purring some more. “You want more?”

“Yes please….harder,” He panted out, shivering when the taller man stepped back and hit him hard again, the weight of the flogger adding to the impact. Alan let out another moan and hid his face behind his arms, letting out the odd grunt or whine when he was hit before smirking and looking back at Andy with a little sparkle in his eye, “You hit like a bitch, Fletcher. I said do it harder!” Andy snarled at him and hit him harder in the middle of his back, a loud thud echoing through the room. “Aaah! Yes!”

“Enough of that.” He growled and dropped it on the bed, picking up another implement with a long strip of leather attached to it, coming up and dragging his nails down the pink skin of Alan’s back to see his reaction. He smirked when the older man let out a loud whine and backed up towards him, standing straight and trying to cling to Andy. “I think you’re enjoying this...dirty little boy you are,” sliding his hands around to drag his nails over his stomach. He reached a hand down to rub the front of his trousers and growled, “Knew it. Get back against the wall. Now.” He snarled and pushed him to the wall again, waiting for the subtle nod before whacking him with hard with the strap. 

“AAAAHHH! Fuck yes!” Alan cried and almost dropped from the hit, moaning a little and shaking when he was hit again. A second strike made him shout again and he fell to his knees, shaking and panting as he looked back at Andy through lidded eyes. He dropped the strap and yanked Alan over to him by his hair, looking down and smirking.

“Such a good boy for me, I think you’ve earned a little reward, hmm?” He purred and Alan nodded, biting his lip and letting his eyes trail down until he was staring right at the crotch of his leather pants. He reached up to try and unbutton them before Andy smacked his hands away. “Oh no. You haven’t earned that yet. Get up.” Forcing Alan to his feet and pushing him face first towards the wall again. “I take back what i said, you’ve been a little bastard thus far…” grabbing the leather strip and landing a few hard whacks on his back.

Alan cried out with each hit and put his weight against the wall. He whimpered from the sting and looked back at Andy with a petty smirk.

“I thought you were gonna hit me properly…” He stuck his tongue out to punctuate his point and felt the leather snap harder against his skin. Andy came up behind him stopped flush against his back, reaching around front to tease the skin on his stomach. Alan let out another whine and pushed back against him, wiggling his hips a little to get a rise out of him. “Touch me….”

“I don’t think so,” He whimpered again and tried to reach behind and grab Fletch anywhere he could, his hand being smacked away again. “You know how this works you little bastard,”

“I’m not calling you Daddy, it’s degradi--Aah!” He yelped when his head was yanked back hard by his hair, whimpering and squirming a little more. Andy growled in his ear and ground their hips together, making Alan moan again.

“You get off on being degraded. Don’t try to play that game with me,” He stepped back and hit him, causing Alan to almost howl when the leather wrapped around and hit his front. “Address me properly or I make you cry. Pick one.” Alan was still glaring at him and got hit again, yelping when the tip hit one of his nipples. He leaned against the wall again, shaking like a leaf and hiding his face in case he did start to cry, instead glancing back before moving a hand down and unbuttoning his pants quickly. “I never gave you permission to touch yourself!”

Alan looked back and smirked, arching his hips forward when he freed himself from his denim prison and started stroking. “Try to stop me…..Daddy,” He groaned again and Andy stood dumbstruck for a second, dropping the leather and grabbing his paddle quickly. He waited for a moment to try and time himself with Alans movements before landing a strike on his bare bottom. He had an evil grin from the yelpy moan he’d let out and hit him again. He grabbed Alans hair and pulled his head back again, ready to pull his hand off. “Please….I need this,”

Andy stayed quiet behind him and pulled him close, swatting his hand away with the paddle and giving him another whack on the ass. “You’re a spoiled little bastard. Why should I give you what you want?” the only response he got was a whimper. He swatted Alans hand with the paddle when he saw him trying to touch himself again, getting another whimper. “Ask for it nicely like a good boy,”

“Fuck you. Aah!” He yelped again when Andy hit him harder, leaning back and whining. “Just fucking touch me already, or suck me or do something. I really need it!” He tilted his head back onto Andy’s shoulder and started to squirm against him. His hair was still being pulled back and he gasped from feeling the other hand scratching down his torso, looking up at him with glassy eyes, “Please touch me Daddy...I’ll be a good boy for you,” He choked out the last bit and reached back to cling to the taller man. He felt his knees go weak when Andy dropped the paddle and curled his fingers around him, holding him up by his hair and growling in his ear.

“I’d love for the others to see you like this. Cocky little bastard reduced to a needy little slut, what would they think?” He gave a little squeeze and Alan moaned again, writhing from the touches and clinging hard to Andy. As soon as he was getting a good rhythm, he pulled his hands away and let go of Alan’s head, stepping back and turning him around. He pushed his glasses up quickly before nudging the short man's shoulder. “On your knees. Don’t make me ask twice.” Alan all but dropped to the floor and looked up eagerly, reaching for Andy’s fly again but stopping in case he was smacked away. When nothing happened, he kept going and sat up a little to nuzzle him through the thick fabric, making Andy lose his patience and shiver. “Don’t just sit there like a deer in headlights! Put that smartass little mouth of yours to work!”

Alan smiled a little and unbuttoned his pants quickly, biting his lip and purring when he heard Andy’s relieved moans. He reached forward and curled his fingers around the length to stroke it slowly, sticking his tongue out to flick against the tip and make Andy moan. He tangled his fingers into his hair again and pushed his hips forward, head falling back when Alan took him into his mouth and moaned around him. “Oooh, good boy….” 

Andy had to move him off after a minute and sit down before losing his balance, with Alan crawling after him and shoving his pants down further. He licked up the length from the underside and purred a little before sucking again, bobbing his head while Andy pulled at his hair harder. He tilted his head back again and started pulling Alan's hair to move his head, moaning louder when he heard the other man gagging and pulling off to get some air. He began bobbing his head again and whimpering while one hand went to massage Andys balls and the other went to stroke his own neglected sex. He glanced up occasionally to see Andy still had his head tilted back and was mumbling incoherently between groans, thrusting his hips up to get more of Alans mouth on him. His legs twitched a little as he sat up and pulled Alan off of him, pulling his head back with his hair and jerking himself quickly. “Open up for your reward, little slut.” Alan whined and opened his mouth eagerly, moving his hand faster to match Andys speed and shaking. He moaned eagerly when Andy tensed and let out a loud groan, spilling his seed over his bandmates face and hair. He panted harshly and hummed approvingly at the sight before nudging Alans hand while it still worked. “Nice try…..You don’t get to cum that easily,” He sneered a little and managed to swat his hand away, much to Alans disapproval.

“Nooo, please don’t make me suffer like that again. Last time I spent a whole concert in agony!”

“I know. It was pretty great to see you squirm,” He stuck his tongue out and adjusted his clothes before wiping off Alans face and righting his clothes. “If you behave yourself, then maybe I’ll take mercy on you. Now come here, you need cuddles and we need to talk,” He sat on the bed and pulled Alan into his arms, laying down with him and nuzzling his ears a little after taking his fogged up glasses off. “Damn things…”

“I need to get back to the studio, try to get some work done….”

“No you don’t. You work too much and you’ll burn yourself out if you aren’t careful. We all worry about you, Al. But you need to relax, Mart and Dan will take a look tomorrow and get things fixed,” Alan still pouted and snuggled up closer to him, feeling Andy keeping him safe from the outside world. He finally felt less stressed about their project despite still squirming and being aware of Andy trying to make things difficult for him.

“By the way, you guys aren’t going to fuck off and leave me to do all the work again on the last week of mixing, are you?”

“Hush. Get some sleep,” He covered ALans mouth and raised an eyebrow again while he relaxed a little. “I have no problems beating you again. Keep that in mind,”

“Yeeeaaah, but then I’d have to explain why I’m sore to Dave and he’s a precious little baby still. Wouldn’t want to scare him off”


End file.
